


Farewell

by Nabielka



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Partitions of Poland RPF
Genre: F/M, Optimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanisław leaves Russia, and with it, Catherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



August 1758

“I’ll get another posting soon,” he said, kissing her again, first her soft, responsive mouth, then, as her eyes fluttered closed, each of her eyelids in turn. “I promise it will not be long.”

She reached out, her fingers curling around his wrist. “You cannot promise it.” With a sudden burst of irritation she twisted away, waving a hand. “You cannot promise anything. It is all very well to plan, but in the end, you can guarantee nothing.” Then, more quietly, as if this admission cost her more, “I cannot guarantee it.”

He pulled away from her, and sank down to his knees, pressing his mouth to her ungloved hands, each in turn, with his fingers resting just under her fingertips, kissing her and holding his mouth against her skin. When he pulled away he heard her draw a sharp breath. 

He found himself saying, quite helplessly, “Sophie, I adore you.” 

Despite his clothes, the coldness of the floor seeped through to his knees. Rising, he added, in a voice that carried, as though to speak the words with sufficient confidence was to imbue them with truth, “We will be together again, I know it, and shall not be parted henceforth.” He made as though to kiss her again, stopping right before their lips touched, “They will crown us in marriage one day, and I swear to have no other,” and kissed her so that she would speak no more of partings, or of promises that could not be kept, searing the memory of her touch in his mind.


End file.
